Robloxia
' "Planet robloxia! A filthy planet covered with FILTH,RULED BY BLOCK BASED CREATURES,other wise known as ROBLOXIANS!!!'" -'Lurk ' Planet Robloxia Planet Robloxia is a planet located in the Rol Galaxy. Almost every living thing on this planet is made of a strange material that is like plastic. The sentient species on this planet are Robloxians, a strange, human looking species that come in a variety of colors,with no noses, ears, fingers, or feet.There are also human immigrants that live here as well. It is much like Earth. Geography Planet Robloxia is much like Earth,but the ice caps are smaller,and there is more water. The planet is warmer and wetter then earth. Sentient species This planet is ruled by a species known as Robloxians. Robloxians are very dumb and ignorant,even dumber then the humans. They ruin their planet by having stupid wars,and causing choas and destruction merely for fun. Although it is noted that eons ago,the Robloxians were actually intelligent,but after their population grew,their minds degraded. They are also a species known for destroying anything different. The irkens are still deciding to wipe them off the planet or enslave them. The most likely choice is that they will be destroyed. It is noted that there is a type of Robloxian that seems to be part of one huge clan. They wear black clothes, and are mostly bald. Irken spies have recieved info from the locals of Robloxia that these are Guests, a big problem to the Robloxians. The Robloxians also include that the Guests have a limited vocabulary and are not able to get many things, which is the reason of their great annoyingness. These Guests could possibly be used as slaves because they could not rebel easily. There is a type of Robloxian called a "Noob". It is told by the locals of Robloxia that Noobs are new Robloxians, witch pretty much means that the're Robloxian babys. History Not much is known about their history. All the irkens know is that eons ago they used to be intelligent. Leaders The Robloxians are led by their leader,Telamon,and a handful of other Robloxians. Their leader seems to be addicted to fried chicken. There is a Robloxian named "Builderman" that is believed to be the Robloxian Control Brain.However, Builderman is actaully a figure head, as a mysterious android known as "Roblox" serves the purpose of a control brain. Observation shows that the Robloxians hate their leaders and that their leaders are known for being greedy and unleashing unlawful, unfair, unnecessary laws onto their people. It is said they "swim in pools of money" or " robux". Builderman seemes to be much kinder than the other leaders. Involvement with the Irkens Almighty tallest green was assigned to this planet when he was younger, he ultimately failed to conquer it. After he failed, Robloxia was declared unimportant,and cut off all Irken contact with the planet. Shortly after the empire fell, in the dark ages,a mysterious battle on the moon caused a huge chunk of the moon to be vaporized. It is unknown what caused this event, evidence shows that it was Irken involved. The Robloxians, as always, didn't notice it at all. Category:Planets Category:Species Category:Irkens Category:Enemies Category:Locations Category:Planets marked for conquest Category:Non-Irken Species Category:Video Game Planets Category:Missions Category:Crossover